


Pretender

by matelotage



Category: One Piece
Genre: spoilers for OP chapter 832
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matelotage/pseuds/matelotage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro knows there's something wrong as soon as he lays eyes on his captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretender

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically an au-ish thing where Zoro's along with Nami, Carrot, Chopper, etc. He's separated from the rest of them when he encounters Luffy, but not /really/ Luffy because they all get to meet another member of the Charlotte family. Idk what this is honestly.

In their haste to get the hell off of that godforsaken island, none of the crew realize their awful mistake. They’ve taken the wrong Luffy with them, their real captain left behind and undoubtedly dragged off even further into the woods by whatever evils lurk there. 

 

Zoro turns a corner and wants to punch something. It’s bad enough he’s not directionally inclined, but this island makes it all the worse. After their mad dash through the forest, he’d been separated from Nami, Luffy, Chopper, and Carrot. 

He _almost_ wants to punch something, until he sees Luffy. 

The strawhat captain tilts his head when he sees the swordsman, neutral expression on his face turning to a wide smile. The teen hurries towards him, sandals slapping against the ground as he comes running in at a dead sprint. 

Zoro can’t help but think that Luffy would have normally just sling-shotted towards him, since that seemed to be one of his favorite things to do with his devil fruit. While he appreciates not being slammed into the tree behind him, it just feels _odd._ But it’s probably nothing. 

“Zoro!” Noodly arms wrap around the swordsman’s middle in a hug, and while Zoro’s never had a problem with Luffy showing affection like this….there’s just something not right.  
The elder man pulls away from the embrace, holding his captain at arm’s length. “What happened to the others?” The question comes out gruff, but he has to know. 

“They were behind me.” The pout on his face is so undeniably Luffy, Zoro has half a mind to reconsider the notion that something’s amiss. 

Then the shorter teen inches forward, standing chest to chest with him. A finger reaches up to gently trace the lined scar peeking out from the green robe, and the swordsman can’t place the look in his captain’s eyes. It’s vacant almost, like he’s not really there. 

This is wrong, this is wrong----

Luffy’s leaning in closer, presumably for a kiss; when Zoro speaks again. “You’re wasting time if you want to save the shitty cook, we need to find everyone else.”

“He’ll be okay.” 

Wado’s out of its sheath in a split second, blade pressed against the imposter’s throat threateningly. “You’re _not_ Luffy.” 

 

A thin line of blood beads where the blade barely cut into flesh, and he can feel the impersonator’s pulse beat faster at having live steel cutting so close to a major artery. 

The small voice that follows brings him out of his reverie, and the first mate feels his blood run cold. “Zoro’s mad at me?” 

_Oh, god. **Was** he wrong? Did he make a mistake? _

The split second of hesitation is enough for the pretender to wriggle away, stumbling a few feet from where they’d both been standing a moment ago. 

His eye narrows as the fake Luffy transforms into something else, a grotesque looking woman who laughs at his angered expression. 

 

“ _Oh_ , the look on your face when you thought you’d harmed your precious captain.” She cooes, lips upturned in an ugly grin.   
“He really _is_ that important to you. How unfortunate.”


End file.
